<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s the connection we cannot hide by tudou4646</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700886">It’s the connection we cannot hide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tudou4646/pseuds/tudou4646'>tudou4646</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Demetri and Hawk [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Hawk is a bottom change my mind, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, demetri is a simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tudou4646/pseuds/tudou4646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you a top or a bottom?” Chris asks, as Mitch laughed in the background. </p><p>Hawk scoffed, but he cuddled even closer to Demetri. “I’m a threat.”</p><p>“He’s a bottom,” Demetri added pulling Hawk closer to rest his chin on Hawk’s shoulder who just rolled his eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Demetri and Hawk [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s the connection we cannot hide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been obsessed with Ponytail Hawk (TM) since reading h8tedhannah’s fic “Anything to Forget”. Therefore Hawk has a ponytail （＾ω＾）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawk and Demetri were having a great day; they spent over two hours at the comic store, browsing, reading, and hanging with he store owner, Blake. They used to come so often when they were younger that Blake was basically their cool, half stoned uncle. As the pair were checking out their new comics, another customer came in. He was about their age and sporting a buzz cut. </p><p>Buzz cut had noticed the pair and stopped short. Hawk could tell the guy was obviously taken back by his scar but he ignored it. He was actually getting better at not letting what others think of get to him, (thanks senseis), so he decided to let it go. Hawk and Demetri were halfway out of the door when they heard:</p><p>“What’s up with the freaky scar?” Muttered by the guy. Hawk froze, face heating up and flashbacks of being called names and being kicked down threatened to overwhelm him. But  he managed to walk out with his boyfriend head held high. Not worth it, he decided mentally.</p><p>Demetri, also heard buzz cut say that, and his thoughts began to race. He knew Eli heard it too. And he was proud of Eli not totally losing it and going back to beat the crap out of the guy. But, he wanted to do something about it. He was tired of letting it slide.</p><p>“Ah shoot. Eli, I forgot my new special edition Wolverine. I’m gonna go grab it okay? Why don’t you go to the restaurant, get a table, and order us drinks? You know what I like.” Demetri said, handing his bag to Hawk.</p><p>Hawk blinked, taking the bag, “Sure Dem. I can wait though-“</p><p>“No no, go on. I’ll be right there ‘kay?”</p><p>Hawk shrugged, “Yeah,” and he walked off. “Matcha right?” He said in a teasing tone turning to face Demetri, walking backwards; referring to Sam’s favorite drink that every other student at the dojo else seemed to hate.</p><p>Demetri made a face at Eli and waited until he was out of sight before walking back into the store.</p><p>Demetri immediately spotted buzz cut near an aisle looking at manga. Taking a moment, Demetri planned his next move. Sure he was utilizing the old, “Strike first” rule and Sensei LaRusso always talked about how they should only use karate for defense. But if it justified anything, Demetri knew that Sensei Lawrence would probably be more than okay with him doing this.</p><p>“Hey, why don’t you keep your comments to yourself,” Demetri said, raising his voice to catch buzz cut’s attention. </p><p>Buzz cut looked up, “Dude I don’t care what you think. It’s a free country.” He stepped closer.</p><p>Demetri moved in. “I don’t like you talking to my boyfriend like that.”</p><p>“The freak’s your boyfriend? Should’ve known a fa-“</p><p>“Do not finish that sentence.” Demetri’s voice darkened.</p><p>“Make me,” buzz cut said and lunged forward with a punch. Demetri sidestepped it neatly and buzz cut fell forward, catching himself by taking a few steps. </p><p>“You’re gonna have to do better than that,” Demetri taunted. </p><p>Buzz cut turned and tried a succession of punches, which Demetri blocked. He kicked out his foot, tripping buzz cut.</p><p>Enraged buzz cut, ran at Demetri, who used the momentum to grab buzz cut’s arm and flip him into the wall. </p><p>Blake, who has been watching the entire fight with vague interest, spoke up, “That’s gotta leave a mark.”</p><p>Buzz cut managed to stand up and shuffle out of the store, not looking at either of them. </p><p>Now that Demetri accomplished what he set out to do, he felt relieved. It felt good to do something, and stand up for Eli. But he also felt that he needed to say something to Blake.</p><p>“Sorry Blake, I didn’t mean to disrupt your shop or anything, I just-“</p><p>“Eh don’t worry about it. Most interesting to happen to me in a while,” Blake said with a chuckle. “Now that you defended your boyfriend’s honor you can go and have a good time.”</p><p>Demetri smiled, “Thanks. See ya!”</p><p>“See you around!”</p><p>Eli was texting on his phone when Demetri returned. </p><p>“Sorry! I guess I thought I left it behind and Blake and I were looking around for a while but I then I remembered I still had it!” </p><p>Hawk looked up, quirking an eyebrow unimpressed. “And you going back didn’t have anything to do with that guy running away from that direction with a huge bruise on his face?”</p><p>Demetri’s mouthed opened but no words came out.</p><p>Hawk’s stare broke into a crooked smile, and Demetri’s heart fluttered a bit. If he could Eli’s smile everyday he would die happy.</p><p>Demetri sat down sheepishly, “Yeahhhh...I mean I may have something to do with it.” He rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, but still smiling, Hawk tugged on Demetri’s shirt to peck him on the lips. </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>A week later, Sam, Miguel, Demetri, Hawk and some other karate students decided to go see the new Wonder Woman. As Demetri stood with Sam and Miguel, in line to get popcorn and soda, he could pick out Hawk with his bright red ponytail, near the shorter Nathaniel and Bert at the arcade games. They were messing around with a claw machine and Bert had almost won a plushie but it dropped at the last second. Nathaniel and Hawk shouted, encouraging Bert to try again. Demetri smiled seeing Eli so carefree and happy. Then he noticed a group of girls a few games over. </p><p>One of the girls, with long curly hair nudged her friend, and her friend looked over. Demetri wasn’t sure, but it looked like they were eyeing Hawk. And not in a bad way. Like a: I want to kiss this guy kind of way. Who could blame them? With that ponytail, Demetri himself wanted to go over and kiss Eli’s adorably good looking face. He felt a little insecure, but he remembered Sensei Lawrence’s lesson of the day: seize the moment. He knew what he had to do. </p><p>He walked over, trying to be smooth yet inconspicuous. He was never good at being cool but hey he tried, Demetri thought.</p><p>Once he was close, Hawk turned towards Demetri, eyes bright as he and Nathaniel congratulated Bert on his win. </p><p>Seize the moment. </p><p>Demetri did a move to trip Eli slightly and as he fell, Demetri caught him in a dip and kissed him hard. Eli was stiffly surprised, but then melted and wrapped his arms around Demetri’s neck. There was a wolf whistle that came from somewhere where he had left the other students. The kiss lasted maybe thirty seconds, and Demetri then helped Eli up. </p><p>“Uh I’m not complaining but what was that for?” Hawk asked. He looked confused and that him all the more adorable to Demetri.</p><p>Demetri ignored the exaggerated gagging from Bert and Nathaniel and shrugged. “Just felt like kissing you.”</p><p>Hawk didn’t look convinced, giving Demetri a quick suspicious glare but he smiled before breaking away to grab Bert, throw him over his shoulder and run off laughing. Nathaniel chased after them yelling and waving their plushie. Demetri took a moment to look over at the girls and give them a hard stare. The girls took the hint and walked off, muttering something about gays.</p><p>Demetri headed back to his friends and Miguel hi fived him. Sam face planted, “Why are you all so embarrassing?”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Hawk’s mom was out with friends for the evening, so Demetri and Hawk planned a date night in. As soon as they entered Eli’s bedroom, Demetri slammed the door and pushed Hawk against it. He was kissing Eli’s lips, his scar, and then his neck. Eli tipped his head back, giving Demetri more room.</p><p>Hawk was breathing hard but he managed to choke out, “What’s got you so riled up?”</p><p>Demetri didn’t respond but kept biting and sucking. He pressed his thigh between Hawk’s legs. Eli gasped and pushed his hips forward trying to get more friction.</p><p>“It wouldn’t have anything do with that kiss at the movies?” There was something in his voice Demetri couldn’t place. “And you glaring at that girl?”</p><p>Demetri stopped, and look down at Eli.</p><p>“Yeah, I saw that. You getting jealous Dem?” Hawk was smirking now. </p><p>Demetri huffed. He took Eli’s hands holding onto his shirt and pinned them on either side of his head. Hawk’s smirk began to fade. Demetri leaned closer, their lips almost touching.</p><p>“You’re mine got it?”</p><p>He then captured Hawk’s lips in a bruising kiss.  He continued pressing his thigh as Hawk writhed a bit, finding he couldn’t move if he wanted to. Heat pooled into his belly at the realization. </p><p>“Let’s go to the bed okay?” Demetri said, breaking the kiss. Once Hawk nodded Demetri moved so he could lift up Eli and carry him to his bed.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Are you a top or a bottom?” Chris asks, as Mitch laughed in the background. The students were taking a break from training, drinking Gatorade and lemonade. The question was brought up after all of the students began to snicker when Hawk came over and sat practically on Demetri’s lap.</p><p>After changing sides, the others were no longer afraid of friendly messing around with Hawk, because they knew he wasn’t going to randomly beat people up or be an asshole for being asshole’s sake.</p><p>Also, dating Demetri had mellowed Hawk out considerably.</p><p>Hawk scoffed, but he cuddled even closer to Demetri. “I’m a threat.”</p><p>“He’s a bottom,” Demetri added pulling Hawk closer to rest his chin on Hawk’s shoulder who just rolled his eyes. </p><p>The students began to laugh and yell so loud that the senseis rushed over to see what the commotion was. Daniel, afraid they were fighting, and Johnny, hopeful to see some new fire in his students for once. </p><p>Daniel relaxed upon seeing that everyone was fine, happy even. Hawk and Demetri were blushing but that was typical since they start dating. Johnny felt a little disappointed to see the students not fighting and sighed internally. It might be time to get them back to the work yard and do a round with the cement truck. Convincing LaRusso would not be easy though...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>